Techniques for making a subject have sound sleep have been suggested. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a device that determines whether a subject is in a state of rapid eye movement (REM) sleep or in a state of non-REM sleep by detecting brain waves of the subject. When the subject is in the state of REM sleep, the device of Patent Literature 1 wakes the subject up by providing a stimulus to the subject.